


Instinct

by Saluzozette



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Leurs armes sont différentes, leurs allures sont différentes, leurs caractères sont différents, mais il y a quelque chose qu'ils ont en commun. Une sorte d'instinct qui les fera toujours, toujours bouger lorsqu'un frère est en danger.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Instinct

Quelque chose disjoncta dans l'esprit de Michelangelo lorsque Raphaël fut projeté par-dessus la balustrade, à une distance beaucoup trop importante pour pouvoir espérer s'y rattraper de lui-même.

_Bouge !_ Léonardo et Donatello étaient trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit, et si la terreur sur leur visage était un quelconque indice, ils en étaient douloureusement conscients.

_Bouge !_ L'esprit de Mikey était en ébullition. Ils étaient au centième étage de l'Empire State Building. Même avec sa carapace renforcée, Raph n'avait aucune chance de survivre à une telle chute, d'autant que ses armes mystiques étaient actuellement sur le sol à côté de Michelangelo.

_Bouge !_ Léo ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son adversaire des yeux, au risque d'y laisser sa peau, et Donnie n'avait plus accès à sa tech depuis déjà plusieurs minutes à cause de ces satanés dragons pourpres qui choisissaient toujours d'arriver au pire moment ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se charger de secourir Raphaël, c'était donc à Mikey de le faire.

_Bouge !_ Le corps de Michelangelo n'avait pas attendu son cerveau pour se mettre en mouvement. Comme si quelque part dans son ADN, juste à côté du code qui faisait de lui une tortue mutante, était inscrit un instinct ancestral qui le ferait toujours, toujours bouger lorsque sa famille était en danger.

_Raph, Raph, Raph !_ L'arme de Mikey était déjà dans sa main. D'un coup de pied ample et fluide, il se débarrassa de son médiocre adversaire et lança la tête de son Kusari vers la rambarde, là où son frère avait disparu. Il n'avait pas le temps de courir jusqu'au rebord pour ajuster son tir, aussi ne pouvait-il qu'espérer avoir visé correctement. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de la chute ? À quelle hauteur se trouvaient-ils ? Raph était-il toujours en train de tomber, ou avait-il déjà atteint le sol ?

_RAPHAEL !_ Un long moment s'écoula pendant lequel le temps se moqua de la terreur de Mikey. Puis son arme s'alourdit d'un poids familier et son cerveau accepta de passer à l'étape suivante. C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'un détail minuscule, mais non négligeable : Raph était quatre fois plus lourd que lui. Michelangelo fut projeté vers la balustrade par la violence du choc sur son bras, passa à son tour par-dessus, et ce ne fut que grâce à un réflexe animal que sa main s'y agrippa.

Mikey eut l'impression que ses épaules se détachaient de son corps. C'était donc ça, de se faire écarteler ? Le ninja au bandana orange poussa un cri de douleur, alors que ses yeux fixaient son frère qui se balançait dans le vide, dix mètres en dessous de lui. La seule chose qui séparait celui-ci de la mort était le câble du Kusari, entortillé autour de lui, si fin que Michelangelo avait du mal à l'apercevoir à travers ses larmes de douleur. Le ninja en orange refusait fermement de prêter la moindre attention à la peine immense qui enflammait ses épaules. S'il lui fallait choisir entre son bras et son frère, son frère l'emporterait toujours.

« Mikey ! S'exclama Raph d'une voix où se mêlaient soulagement, franche terreur et inquiétude. Mikey, ça va ? Tien bon, bro ! »

Comme s'il avait besoin de le dire. Comme s'il était imaginable une seule seconde que Michelangelo fasse autre chose que de s'accrocher corps et âme à cette balustrade. La douleur dans ses épaules ne faisait que grandir, mais elle était négligeable à côté de la certitude absolue que Donnie et Léo viendraient très vite les aider. Il lui fallait juste trouver la volonté de s'accrocher en attendant.

Il dut perdre la notion du temps, trop concentré qu'il était sur son arme qui glissait millimètre par millimètre de sa main en lui tailladant les doigts. Trop concentré sur le fait d'ignorer son corps et ses hurlements.

Et puis un vide abyssale au bout de sa main tremblante. La disparition soudaine du poids de son frère.

Michelangelo hurla quand quelqu'un le tira vers le haut. Il essaya de se débattre malgré ses bras qui n'obéissaient pas tout à fait à sa volonté, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il les ferait obéir, parce que _Raphaël est tombé, je peux encore le rattraper, Raph, Raph !_

« Mikey ! »

Deux mains énormes s'abattirent sur son plastron et Michelangelo quitta enfin la balustrade des yeux pour les poser sur son frère, bien vivant devant lui, qui avait l'air terriblement inquiet alors que c'était lui qui tombait, c'était lui qui allait mourir, c'était lui qui...

« Raph ?...

\- Oui, je suis là. » Soupira le ninja en rouge, soulagé d'obtenir enfin une réaction.

Mikey ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. À côté de Raphaël, Donnie et Léo le regardaient eux aussi avec dans les yeux une angoisse qu'il n'expliquait pas. La main de Donatello était toujours sur son poignet, et le sabre de Léonardo crépitait d'une lueur bleue, désormais familière.

« Tu es tombé, balbutia Mikey en posant ses mains tremblantes sur celles que son frère n'avait pas ôté de son plastron.

\- Non, tu m'as rattrapé, le contredit Raphaël en l'attirant contre lui, encore secoué par la peur qu'il avait eu. Tu m'as rattrapé. »

**.**

**_OoOoO_ **

**_._ **

Il suffit d'une seconde pour que Raphaël comprenne la situation de Léonardo. Il bougea avant d'en avoir tout à fait conscience. Il bougea vers son frère pour l'écarter du danger comme il aurait écarté sa main du feu. Par instinct, par réflexe, mu par un besoin d'auto-préservation qu'il étendait à sa famille aussi naturellement qu'il respirait. Aussi naturellement que s'ils faisaient partie de lui.

Une seconde pour réaliser que Léonardo ne pourrait pas ET se retourner pour voir arriver le train ET s'écarter des rails pour sauver sa vie. Une seconde d'horreur brûlante, de terreur absolue. Une seconde de _non, non, non, pas lui, pas Léo, NON !_

Et puis le gravier sous ses pieds. Un corps familier contre son plastron, trop petit, trop précieux, trop fragile. Un hurlement dans ses oreilles, à peine audible par-dessus le crissement du métal et le grondement du métro.

Et puis plus rien, l'espace d'un moment infini. Un flottement, un vide, une bulle de silence.

Raphaël n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il aurait anticipé la percussion violente du métro contre sa carapace. Il aurait anticipé la douleur foudroyante dans son dos.

S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, Léon aurait pris le coup, et Léon serait mort.

Raph était plus grand, plus imposant, il pouvait encaisser. Il pensait pouvoir encaisser en tout cas, et pour être honnête, que ce soit le cas ou pas n'avait pas trop d'importance. Ce qui importait était qu'il se tienne entre son frère et le train. Ce qui importait était que Léo ne soit pas celui dont la vie était en danger.

Douleur, rouge, coup, sur sa carapace, ses jambes, son crâne. Chaleur, bleu, vie, contre son plastron, son cœur, son visage.

À cet instant, à la frontière entre la violence du choc et le soulagement de sentir son frère bien vivant contre lui, Raphaël se rappela Mikey et Donnie qui étaient encore sur le quai. Mikey et Donnie auxquels il n'avait pas pensé une seconde avant de risquer sa vie contre un train.

L'impact fut trop violent, trop rapide, trop intense, pour que le cerveau de Raph arrive à suivre. Il fut percuté et projeté vers l'avant, à peine suffisamment conscient pour resserrer l'étau de ses bras autour de son frère. Il aurait préféré que Léonardo soit comme Michelangelo et puisse se rétracter entièrement dans sa carapace. Ça aurait été plus simple de le protéger. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir centré tout le corps de son cadet contre lui, comme s'il était son armure contre l'extérieur.

Le silence et l'immobilité le percutèrent presque avec autant de violence que l'avait fait le train. Raph n'avait plus conscience de rien en dehors de la douleur brûlante qui enflammait sa carapace. _Tu souffres donc tu vis_ , lui souffla sa conscience, mais son corps n'était pas d'accord. _Tu souffres donc tu agonises_ , lui reprocha-t-il amèrement.

Deux mains sur son visage tirèrent Raphaël de ce débat stérile. Ces mains, il les connaissait par cœur. Il en connaissait toutes les mimiques, toutes les habitudes, toutes les histoires.

« Espèce de grand malade ! »

Raph ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son frère, bien vivant. Léonardo était hors de lui. Cela se voyait à la veine qui battait sur sa tempe, à cette façon qu'il avait de serrer les dents, à cette lueur dans ses yeux qui mêlait rage et terreur absolue.

C'est bien la colère, se dit Raphaël. Ça prouve qu'on est en vie.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il parce que son corps ne lui permettait pas encore de vérifier par lui-même l'état de Léo. Tu es blessé ? »

Son frère bégaya, l'espace d'une seconde, lui dont les mots étaient d'ordinaire la spécialité. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'inquiétude de Raph.

Soudain, Donnie et Mikey apparurent, les yeux écarquillés, angoissés comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'être, avec sur le visage un masque composé à moitié de la certitude d'avoir perdu au moins un frère, à moitié du soulagement d'avoir eu tord.

« Tu... Moi ? Je suis blessé, moi ? Balbutia Léonardo sans leur jeter un regard, toujours entièrement concentré sur Raphaël. Je vais bien, espèce de taré ! C'est toi qui t'es prit un train !

\- Tant mieux. » Répondit l'aîné qui commençait à récupérer l'usage de ses membres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie que Raphaël bénissait la solidité de sa carapace. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était vivant aujourd'hui, et capable de se redresser sans aide, quelques minutes seulement après s'être fait percuter par un métro. C'était grâce à elle si Léo était vivant. Et si celui-ci croyait une seconde qu'il pouvait lui faire promettre de ne jamais recommencer une chose pareille, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

**.**

**_OoOoO_ **

**_._ **

_Une inspiration, une pause, une expiration._

La poutre sur le dos de Léo pèse de tout son poids sur sa carapace. Sa carapace dure, qui peut tenir le choc. Tenir. Ce n'est pas une option. Parce que Léonardo peut survivre si la structure au-dessus de lui s'effondre sur sa tête, mais pas Donatello.

_Une inspiration, une pause, une expiration._

Donatello qui est actuellement sonné aux pieds de son frère, seulement à moitié conscient, avec une jambe cassée et pas d'armure de métal pour protéger sa fragile carapace. Le pourquoi du comment de la situation n'a pas d'importance, d'autant que Léo ne peut pas se permettre de consacrer la moindre énergie à s'en souvenir. Ses yeux sont sur Donnie, et toute sa concentration est sur le fait d'ignorer la poutre sur son dos.

_Une inspiration, une pause, une expiration._

Raphaël et Michelangelo viendront, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils sont pour l'instant occupés ailleurs, mais ils viendront. Le seul rôle de Léonardo est de supporter le poids de toute cette structure sur ses épaules en les attendant. Et ok, il a tendance à merder pas mal de trucs, c'est vrai, mais pas ça.

_Une inspiration, une pause, une expiration._

Sauver la vie de Donatello n'est pas une mission qu'il peut se permettre de foirer. Parce que son frère peut être super désagréable, des fois franchement méchant et méprisant, mais c'est son frère, bordel, et pour tous les coups fourrés, pour toutes les mesquineries, il y a aussi des centaines de rires, de blagues, de secrets partagés et un soutient inconditionnel sur lequel aucun mot ne peut être posé. Léo et Donnie sont tout aussi prêts à se traîner dans la boue pour le plaisir qu'à mettre leur vie en jeu dans la seconde pour sauver ce qu'ils partagent.

Les muscles du ninja en bleu tremblent sous l'effort qu'il fait pour rester debout et cela se répercute sur la structure autour de lui. De la poussière tombe en cascade sur le sol et sur Donatello Cette poutre doit facilement faire le triple de son poids.

Donnie semble enfin avoir récupéré l'usage de son cerveau, car soudain ses yeux sont sur Léo, brûlants, tranchants, emplis d'une terreur qui ne s'y était encore jamais trouvée. Il essaye de coordonner ses bras et ses jambes, mais la douleur lui tire un sifflement.

« Léon, balbutie-t-il. Léon, ça va ? »

Celui-ci n'arrive pas à répondre. Cela compromettrait sa concentration, et il ne peut vraiment pas se le permettre. Donatello essaye de se déplacer, de se traîner hors de la zone de danger, car il a compris, avec son gros cerveau, qu'en son absence Léo se serait déjà laissé ensevelir. Sa carapace est dure. Il serait beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins douloureux d'attendre tranquillement que Raph et ses muscles viennent le tirer des décombres, plutôt que de supporter tout le poids de la structure sur ses épaules.

Mais le corps de Donnie a d'autres plans, et lorsqu'un simple mouvement menace de lui faire perdre conscience, le scientifique s'immobilise tout à fait. Peut-être sa jambe n'est-elle pas son seul problème finalement. Léonardo ne peut pas prononcer à voix haute ce qu'il pense de toutes ses forces, mais cela n'empêche pas ses yeux de traduire le sentiment au mot près.

« Ça va, j'arrête, souffle Donatello qui tente comme il peut de maîtriser la douleur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Un nouveau tremblement secoue Léonardo, ce qui fait glisser la poutre d'un millimètre sur son épaule, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Un genou touche le sol, l'ensemble de la structure perd cinquante bons centimètres. Malgré la douleur, Donnie s'est roulé en boule au brusque mouvement dans l'espoir de se protéger des plus gros débris. Il ouvre un œil, puis un autre, à moitié surprit d'être toujours en vie, et croise le regard furieux et obstiné de son frère juste au-dessus de lui.

« Je lâche pas, crache Léo, en partie parce que la douleur dans son dos lui interdit toute meilleure maîtrise sur sa voix, et en partie parce que la peur dans les yeux de Donatello lui fait l'effet d'une injure. Je lâche pas.

\- Je sais. »

Une main est sur sa cheville, seule zone de son corps que Donnie peut atteindre, et si la peur dans les yeux de son frère était une insulte, la certitude dans sa voix, elle, est une promesse.

Une éternité s'écoule comme ça, puis soudain le poids sur le dos de Léo s'envole, et un bandana orange entre dans son champ de vision. Raph et Mikey sont là.

L'absence de pression sur sa carapace lui donne l'impression d'un coup dans l'estomac. Léonardo s'effondre sur le sol à côté de Donnie.

« T'as pas lâché. » Souffle celui-ci en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Léo ferme les yeux sans prendre la peine de répondre, car il serait ridicule de mettre des mots sur une telle évidence.

**.**

**_OoOoO_ **

**_._ **

_3 minutes et 48 secondes._

Le décompte commença pour Donatello à la seconde où Michelangelo disparut sous la surface. Les chiffres s'affichèrent en rouge quelque part dans sa vision périphérique et ses mouvements devinrent robotiques, mus par une partie inconsciente de son cerveau qui ne communiquait que par signaux douloureux. _Danger, frère, sauver, MIKEY_. Donnie se débarrassa d'un ennemi, puis d'un deuxième, sans même s'en apercevoir.

_3 minutes et 10 secondes._

En temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété pour son frère, car Michelangelo était plutôt bon nageur, mais la situation n'était pas normale justement. Un nombre affolant d'adversaires se tenaient entre Donnie et les rides à la surface de l'eau qui indiquaient encore l'endroit où son benjamin avait disparut, à moitié sonné, les pieds entravés par une arme adverse. Pour couronner le tout, Mikey était le seul des quatre frères dont le record d'apnée ne dépassait pas les quatre minutes. Il était le seul des quatre tortues dont l'espèce d'origine n'était pas une tortue aquatique.

_2 minutes et 37 secondes._

Le temps s'égrenait devant les yeux de Donatello qui dû forcer ses poumons à se remplir d'air. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imiter inconsciemment la situation de son frère, alors que plusieurs ninjas lui barraient la route. Il n'était même pas sûr que Michelangelo ait eu le temps de prendre une vraie inspiration avant de couler, ce qui était loin de rendre le décompte des secondes plus rassurant.

_2 minutes et 5 secondes._

Raph était invisible, sans doute en train de se battre avec ses propres adversaires quelque part de l'autre côté des docks, et Léo avait pour l'instant trop d'opposants à gérer pour pouvoir dédier une partie de sa concentration à ses frères, ce qui faisait de Donatello le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Mikey.

_1 minute et 23 secondes._

« Donnie ! »

Dans la voix de Léo, il y avait de l'inquiétude, un ordre, une supplique, et tout un tas de sous-entendus que le scientifique comprit sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Il faucha les jambes de l'adversaire en face de lui et plongea, laissant le soin à son jumeau de gérer leurs opposants dont le nombre ne semblait pas diminuer. Raph et Léo s'occupaient de la surface, Donatello avait à sauver Mikey.

_58 secondes._

L'eau des docks était beaucoup plus sombre que ce à quoi s'attendait Donnie, et beaucoup plus froide aussi. Cela faisait presque trois minutes que Michelangelo avait disparu sous la surface. Donatello se promit que la prochaine mise à jour sur sa carapace de métal serait des booster capables de fonctionner en milieu aquatique. Il était impossible qu'il laisse une situation similaire se reproduire un jour.

Une panique sans nom gisait dans la gorge de Donnie alors qu'il nageait frénétiquement vers le fond. Une panique qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de reconnaître plus tôt, trop concentré sur l'urgence d'abattre les ninjas qui l'empêchaient de passer. Mais à présent, alors que la seule chose qui le séparait encore de son frère était une eau noirâtre, Donatello s'apercevait de la peur qui l'habitait tout entier.

Michelangelo était blessé. Michelangelo ne pouvait pas nager. Michelangelo avait à présent atteint le temps maximum qu'il pouvait passer sous l'eau sans respirer si le gros zéro qui clignotait en rouge devant les yeux de Donnie était une quelconque indication. La conclusion de ces informations donnait au scientifique l'impression que quelqu'un lui perçait un trou dans la poitrine : Mikey était en train de se noyer.

D'ailleurs, lorsque la tortue en orange entra enfin dans le champ de vision de son frère, celui-ci manqua de boire la tasse. Michelangelo ne se débattait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte.

Une douloureuse décharge de _Ne me fais pas ça, Mikey !_ secoua Donnie qui redoubla d'efforts. Il saisit le poignet de son frère d'une main alors que l'autre bataillait avec le mankiri autour de ses pieds. Il y passa quelques instants avant que l'arme ne cède enfin et coule à pic vers le fond du fleuve. Donatello repartit alors en direction de la surface sans perdre une seconde. Michelangelo ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre des secondes.

Ils atteignaient à peine l'air libre que Donnie sentit les mains énormes de Raph soulever leur frère pour le poser sur le dock. Le scientifique lui-même attrapa la main de Léo pour s'y hisser, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard avant de tomber à genoux à côté de Mikey et de commencer le massage cardiaque.

_Respire !_ Trente compressions et un bouche-à-bouche.

_Respire !_ Trente compressions et un bouche-à-bouche.

_RESPIRE !_ Et une inspiration, enfin, suivit d'une toux rauque et de respirations désespérées.

Donatello s'affaissa contre Léonardo sans quitter des yeux son benjamin qui, dans les bras de Raphaël, chercha lui aussi son regard. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire tremblant, mais bizarrement fier.

« T'as vu ? J'ai battu mon propre record d'apnée, souffla-t-il en se remettant à tousser.

\- Le règlement stipule qu'il faut être conscient pour que ça compte, rétorqua Donnie tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Tu n'as donc plus le droit de participer à la compétition. Jamais. »

Léo et Raph marquèrent leurs accords avec des sourires encore tremblants, mais moqueurs, alors que Mikey optait pour une fausse moue boudeuse. Donatello n'avait cependant jamais été aussi sérieux : Michelangelo était banni à vie de toute étendue d'eau plus grande et plus profonde qu'une baignoire. Et tous les regards de chien battu du monde n'y changeraient rien.


End file.
